Second Chance
by CelestialxXxAngel
Summary: Thank you for casting away this painful solitude from my heart. You had given me something that no one else can. Now that I have this second chance, I am not going to waste it, I will protect you to the very end with everything I have, I promise. AIZEN! TIME TRAVEL!
1. Chapter 1: A New Chance

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach for it belongs to Tite Kubo.**

**Author's note**: Yup, I'm starting another story again. I saw lots of other Bleach fanfic about Ichigo and time travel. Then, a thought came across my mind, "Why not Aizen?" So here I am, with this story called **Second Chance**. Enjoy!

* * *

"Speaking."

_'Thought.'_

_**'Zanpakuto talking.'**_

**'Hollow talking.'**

**Techniques.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A new Chance.**

_Human fear that which they cannot see.  
_  
The war with the Quincy had raged on. The power of the Vandenreich was beyond what Soul Society could ever imagine. Almost all of the captains and lieutenants had been killed, with other countless seated and unseated officers. Even the head captain, the famous Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni, stood no chance against the leader of the Vandenreich. He put up a great fight against the Quincy leader, using everything he had, and still he was among those killed in the end. Soul Society was destroyed.

And just like Soul Society, Hueco Mundo was also no more. All of the hollows had either been killed or captured to become their slave. With the fall of both Soul Society and Hueco Mundo, the world had lost its balance. Seeing the world become unbalanced, the spirit king sent out his best army to fight the Quincy. They were the Royal Guard, the special force of the king, the best of the best. And yet, they were no match against the Vandenreich.

As the army of the Quincy moved on, they assassinated the king in the spirit realm. They killed anyone who dared to oppose them. And with the death of the spirit king, everything was thrown into chaos.

The new spirit king, formerly the leader of the Vandenreich, ruled with iron hands. Every day was a struggle to survive. There was no peace at all.

But within that dark chaotic world, there was still a group who had yet to give up the light known as hope. They kept fighting the darkness without yielding to its overwhelming threat.

This group, known as Knight, was a group that consisted of eight people. Every race was present in that group.

_Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.  
_  
He would be less surprised if it was Ulquiorra or even Starrk, but Grimmjow? Never in his wildest dreams could he have imagined that Grimmjow would be the one who survived this long. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, representing the arrancar race.

_Ishida Uryu.  
_  
The only Quincy on the light side and the only one who dared to refuse the Vandenreich's offer to join them without any fears. Ishida Uryu, representing the Quincy race.

_Inoue Orihime.  
_  
She was still a cheerful girl with unbelievable kindness in her heart. But at the same time, she had also changed. The clumsy little girl he kidnapped all those years ago had now turned into a really powerful warrior. Inoue Orihime, representing the human race.

_Yasutora Sado.  
_  
His loyalty was definitely unquestionable—he would follow their leader to the very end. Yasutora Sado, representing the fullbring race.

_Kuchiki Rukia._

Everything about her had changed the moment her brother died to the point where she was almost unrecognizable. She was cold and merciless, an assassin, a perfect killing machine. She trained every day, all to avenge her brother. She had vowed to destroy the Quincy army. Though, she was still how she used to be around their leader, and only their leader. Kuchiki Rukia, representing the soul reaper race.

_Kazuki Emiko.  
_  
Enigma was the best word to describe her. Even for a genius like him, she was still a confusing one. She was the last to join their group. Their leader was the one who found her wounded on a dark street alone in the human world at night and brought her to their group. Kazuki Emiko, of a race still unknown.

_Aizen Sousuke.  
_  
Then, there was himself. Yes, he, Aizen Sosuke, the biggest traitor in Soul Society, the master of plans, the most genius man in all of the three worlds, second only to Urahara Kisuke. Soul Society needed to use every available force they had, even it meant that they had to ask for help from a traitor like him. Aizen Sosuke, representing the third dimensional being race.

_Kurosaki Ichigo.  
_  
And of course, their leader, the human with a reaper and a hollow power inside him, the number one guardian, Kurosaki Ichigo, the man who changed him, the one with the power to casted away the painful solitude from his heart, the only one he could ever trust to guard his back. Kurosaki Ichigo was someone worth to protect. He had always been the unique one and, not that he would ever admit it out loud, but Ichigo was the only one he could ever consider a friend or a family member. Kurosaki Ichigo, representing the vizard race.

And… How again was it that he was in this position right now? Lying in his own pool of blood while feeling that his life force was disappearing in every seconds? Oh, that's right, this was the last battle between their group and the Quincy army. The winner would take everything, and the loser would lose everything. They were fighting against the Stern Ritter while the leader of both sides were fighting one on one. Both were evenly matched until one of the Stern Ritter shot a sneaky attack to the orange-haired Vizard. He hadn't had enough time to cast a kido spell, so, he had thrown his own body in order to protect Ichigo. A very stupid move, but he didn't regret it. He was able to save Ichigo's life.

He could hear one of his comrades shouting, "Hang on! Hang on!" but he knew he wouldn't make it. Without the Hogyoku that he had lost in one of the many battles against the Quincy army, he was left as a mortal being. Soon, he would become just one of the many who fallen in the fight against the Vandenreich.

"I just wish for this to never ever happened. This war and your death, **I reject**."

That speaker spoke in a really small voice, barely above whisper, and the last thing he saw was Orihime's teary eyes before he was blinded by a white light instead of the darkness that supposed to greet him.

_And thus the sword of fate fell anew._

The second chance had begun.

* * *

**Author's note**: Please remember that Kazuki Emiko is an OC and it means that she will only play as a minor character or some kind of supporter. So, what do you think about this story? Is it interesting? Or is it not? Please tell me about your opinion by reviewing. And please don't forget to VOTE for the pairing—check out the poll in my profile. Thank you for reading this and see you in the next chapter.

* * *

**Special thanks to my lovely Beta-Reader, Cheyla. She is awesome!**


	2. Chapter 2: Arriving In The Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach as it belongs to Tite Kubo.**

**Author's note**: Seriously? Over two thousand visitors and only six reviews? Oh well, I was kind of disappointed at first, I expected it to be much more but I will take what I got, maybe the story wasn't as good as I thought it was to be, but I am still grateful to those who read this story and gave it a chance, I hope this new chapter will satisfy you all, Now, into the story…

* * *

"Speaking."

'_Thought.'_

'_**Zanpakuto talking.'**_

'**Hollow talking.'**

**Techniques.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Arriving In The Past.**

"... Zen-taicho! Wake up Aizen-taicho!"

He could faintly hear the voice of someone familiar, trying to wake him up. And he opened his eyes blearily. The fifth division captain was greeted by the sight of his lieutenant shaking him up.

'_What?'_

He blinked his eyes a few times, trying to cast away the imagination his mind had been playing with him.

"Good morning, Aizen-taicho!" Greeted the division five lieutenant, Hinamori Momo.

Rather than returning the greeting, he rubbed his eyes with his hand, still trying to convince himself that he wasn't seeing things. Because whoever stood in front of him, can't be his long dead former lieutenant, as she was killed by one of the Vandenreich soldiers, Hirako Shinji had confirmed her dead. So, she must be some kind of an imposter. And he immediately stood up.

"Who are you?" He asked coldly, one hand already at the hilt of his sword.

Hinamori frowned.

"What do you mean by that question, Aizen-taicho? Of course I am your lieutenant, Hinamori Momo. You acted a little bit of weird and you also fell asleep on your desk. Are you perhaps tired? I could help you do some of the paperwork."

Now, it was his turn to frown.

'_Was this imposter still trying to fool him?'_

"What are you p-" He stopped abruptly at the middle of his sentence. His attention was now solely focused on a thing that hanged innocently on the wall behind his lieutenant.

That thing was a calendar.

And the date written on it was July 15th, 1985.

'_The hell?'_

Usually, he wasn't the type to curse, not even in his mind. But it just couldn't be possible, the date was-

And it all suddenly came back to him. _The war with the Vandenreich, The destruction of both Soul Society and Hueco Mundo, Knight, the last battle between their group and the Quincy army, shielding Ichigo body with his own from a deadly attack, Orihime teary face…_

"Aizen-taicho?"

The tiny voice of his lieutenant brought him back to the reality.

"Ah, yes, forgive me for the earlier, Hinamori-kun. I was just a little tired. Please put the paperwork on the desk and after that you could go outside." He said with a fake smile that could be easily mistaken as a genuine charming smile.

Hinamori blushed. "Are- Are you sure you don't want a help? I could do some of the paperwork if you are tired."

"Thank you but I could do this myself." He spoke, still with that fake smile plastered on his face.

"Al- Alright, see you later, taicho." She bowed and left the room.

As soon as the timed girl left his room, the fake smile immediately melted down from his face.

Just what exactly was happening? He was supposed to be dead! Could this be an afterlife of an afterlife?

He glanced to the window where the peaceful sight of Soul Society settled. No destruction at all. Soul Society was still standing.

Was all of that merely just a dream? Or…

"Inoue Orihime power is to reject the reality itself." A cold, emotionless voice said from behind him.

He whipped his head to the source of the voice, which happened to be a little girl who suddenly appeared and was sitting on his office window.

"And I assure you, all of that weren't a dream." Continued the girl.

"Kazuki Emiko."

The name left his mouth.

"Hello, Aizen Sousuke."

Kazuki Emiko, a petite girl with short black hair and emerald eyes. His fellow comrade in Knight. The girl hoped to the inside and walked slowly until she stood right in front of him.

"What exactly was happening?" He asked the petite girl.

The girl only tilted her head to the side, "I am the enigma, not the genius."

He narrowed his eyes, really, this girl could always somehow found a way to irked everyone. Nevertheless he tried to think calmly.

Many possibilities ran through his head, and the words of his fellow Knights member echoed loudly in his head.

'_Inoue Orihime power is to reject the reality itself'_

Then, the date on the calendar he had seen earlier…

The fact that his supposedly dead former lieutenant was somewhat alive…

And the fact that Soul Society was still standing…

He shook his head. _'No, that's not make a sense at all. They couldn't possibly had… Travel back in time?'_

"Really? It took you this long to figure it out? For a genius, you sure don't seem like one." Commented the emotionless girl.

He glared at the insult. "Were you saying that we had somehow travel back to the past? To the time where the war and all of that weren't even began yet?"

The black haired girl lips twitched upward a bit, "Perhaps."

No, he wouldn't believe it just yet. If they really had came back to the past, and seeing the date, then, today is…

"Today is Ichigo-sama birth date. If you still can't believe it, why don't you go to the human world and see it for yourself? Just remember not to make any ruckus, every action had it is consequence."

"Fine." He was also tempted to find out.

He opened a Senkaimon and left to the human world, leaving the enigmatic girl behind, who just mysteriously _disappeared_.

As he walked through the Senkaimon, a voice appeared in his head.

'_**Master?'**_A hesitant voice called to him.

He widened his eyes, he would never be able not to recognize that voice. _'Kyoka Suigetsu?'_

Now that he took a good look at the sword that was strapped on his sash, the regular white sword that he had use in the war against the Vandenreich had been replaced by an elegant sword with green hilt. The zanpakuto was really his Kyoka Suigetsu, the zanpakuto that he had abandoned a very long time ago, the sword that had crumbled into nothing but ashes.

Could it be that he really had travel back in time? The date, his supposedly dead former lieutenant, the fact that Soul Society was still standing, the existence of his zanpakuto, everything were nothing but proving out that theory.

But no, that's not possible, time travel is an impossible thing.

Even with Inoue Orihime ability to reject the reality itself, that's just simply absurd.

He had tried to pinch his cheek earlier and it was hurt. So, this wasn't a dream.

Perhaps, he was trapped in some kind of powerful illusion.

He considered that. Yes, that could be possible.

'_**Illusion won't work on you master, you know that. Were you really come from the future? Had you really travel back in time?' **_

He closed his eyes and answered the truth, _'I don't know.'_

'_**I saw everything in your memory.'**_

'_Then, you also already saw how I cruelly abandoned you after I deemed you pretty useless in the fight against Kurosaki Ichigo.'_

'_**It wasn't happened yet.'**_

And he opened his eyes just like that, snapping back to reality and ignoring the voice of his zanpakuto. He was annoyed that his zanpakuto seemed to agree with the idea that he had somehow travel back in time.

'_**Why did you keep denying yourself like that?'**_

He ignored his zanpakuto voice. Yet, the question remained. Why? Why won't he believe it? Maybe, because it was so illogical. Or maybe because he didn't want to let his guard down for just a second, believing that he arrived in the time where everything was still peaceful, and the enemy could easily shatter him when he realized that everything was just an illusion to the painful reality.

But the truth is…

He was scared…

If everything was true, and he really ended up in the past, then, Kurosaki Ichigo would not be the strong warrior that he knew. He was still a helpless baby that can't even protect himself. Everything that he did to make the boy become strong would be a nothing. Kurosaki Ichigo was still a helpless baby, that with just a few burst of reiatsu, and he will be a goner.

And that scared him more than anything else.

That's why he didn't want to believe that he had ended up in the past.

While thinking, He kept walking in the senkaimon and he could finally see a light, signaling the exit was near. He was out of the Senkaimon in a few minutes, landing rightly in the Karakura town.

He immediately looked around, only to found himself dumbfounded.

'_No way…'_

_**To Be Continue.**_

* * *

**Author's note**: I bet all of you are wondering how the heck Emiko ended up in the past with Aizen. It will be revealed in the next chapter, so don't worry. And I believe I haven't apologized for the slow update. I am truly sorry for it but please trust me when I said that my school is hell with their unstoppable exams. can you imagine it? One month of hell! One month of unstoppable exams! And I have to study everyday, no time at all to write or even open this site! But I know that it wasn't an excuse at all for delaying the story this long. So as a form of my apology, I will try to make the next chapter even better and longer than this one. I will try to update it as soon as possible. Anyway, If you have the time to read this chapter, then, you must also have the time to give a review, please; it will only take about ten seconds. I would like to know the readers opinion about this story, so, I could consider this story as a worthy one or not, an interesting one or not, and it would encouraging me to write more, it will also help me improving myself to be a better writer.

Also, thank you very much for those who already review this story before. I really appreciate all your comments and advices. And here is a response for you, who I can't give it with PM,

**First Guest**: Whoever you are, thank you very much for your review and compliment, I really appreciate it. :)

**Second Guest**: And whoever you are, thank you so much for your review! King of butterfly? Ahaha, Why didn't I consider that one before? XD

Everyone, the vote was still open in my profile! I would be happy if you take a part of it. Alright, see you all in the next chapter! *Waving goodbyes*

* * *

**Special thanks to my lovely Beta-Reader, Cheyla. She is awesome!**


End file.
